


GRPQ LKB JFPQXHB (FP XII FQ TFII QXHB)

by flashforeward



Series: Centuries of Cipher [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill's day will come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GRPQ LKB JFPQXHB (FP XII FQ TFII QXHB)

**Author's Note:**

> I decided playing with ciphers was totally necessary for Gravity Falls fics. Title comes from "Centuries" by Fallout Boy. Bill Cipher is creepy and wonderful and I plan to do a whole series of just...Bill centric one shots, maybe eventually something longer, all with titles from "Centuries" because, well...
> 
> "You will remember me for centuries" just sounds so Bill Cipher.
> 
> This one is set during "Dreamscapers"
> 
> (Rated M because language)

This. This is his golden hour, his perfect chance. Gideon in his debt, Stanford Pines at his mercy, a whole new dreamscape to break. Finally, he's back - not just watching now, now he has power again, all thanks to pipsqueak the perfectly coiffed. And that brat has no idea what he's unleashed and it's perfect, so fucking perfect.

Soon, soon Gravity Falls will be his once more. Once Gideon pays his due, the Pines will fall to him, and finally _his_ dreams will be realized. All because of one rash decision. One mistake. All he ever needed was this.


End file.
